I'll be there soon
by Janix427
Summary: Harry prepares for his date with the love of his life. It was his first date in while and everything has to be perfect. Despite everything that has happened, Harry is determined make the date to be the best one ever.


It was a beautiful fall afternoon. Harry came home from his daily walk around the village with a bag full of groceries. He whistled happily as he walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare a feast. He traded his coat for an apron and started to clean the vegetables he harvested from his small garden. He carefully prepared his ingredients while dancing to the tune from the wireless radio. He sang a Celestina Warbeck's hit song while hovering around a big pot. He glided his way to prepare the utensils for feast. By 6 pm, Harry had made a delicious meatloaf, mashed potatoes, seasoned vegetables, spring rolls and a nice autumn stew. He also baked some bread and made treacle tart and brownies for dessert.

Satisfied with his work, Harry went to the storage and returned with a huge picnic basket. He quickly assembled the things he need for picnic and summoned the picnic mat that he could not find. Harry packed everything carefully; making sure nothing would go wrong. He also packed wine and some muggle candies alongside with Honeyduke's famous sweets.

When everything was in place, Harry ran to enjoy a quick shower. He dressed himself nicely for the occasion. He helplessly tried to keep his hair neat and in place but it kept getting more and more ruffled so He decided to give up. He dabbed a bit of cologne and inspected his teeth. In front of the mirror, He saw healthy young lad with messy and undefinable hair. He chuckled as he flexed his muscles while doing different body builder poses that he saw on TV before. He fixed his necktie and brushed off some dust and dirt left. Harry looked both nervous and excited. "This is going to be a great night. You can do this Potter" Harry thought to himself happily.

Satisfied with his look, Harry went downstairs and took his coat out of the coat hanger. He wrapped himself around a long maroon scarf which was knitted by the love his life. After He grabbed the basket and mat, he made final inspection on the house and apparated.

He appeared at the foot of a hill near Godric Hollows. He looked around and saw families enjoying the cold autumn's evening. Harry saw children running around in their small costumes, pretending to be scary monsters or fairy tale princesses. Harry chuckled when he saw a little boy dressed as Harry with a fake scar and dark framed glasses. Smiling to himself, Harry walk past the busy streets towards the small hill. He often stops and gives out small pieces of candies to excited children. He returned the greetings of the people who recognized him and wrapped his scarf around his face as the cold air began to prickle his cheeks.

On top of the hill, Harry could see the shining night sky. Clouds were rare tonight. Harry could see the beauty of the moon shining down. The flowers of the hill glistened under the moonlight. A large tree stood firmly against the night's cool breeze. Harry slowed his pace when he saw someone dancing under the tree and into the moonlit grass. As He walked, Harry's smile grew wider and wider. There he saw the most beautiful woman in his world. A graceful young lady swaying her arms as she twirls and dances on the grassy hilltop. Her white dress wrapped around her elegant figure and swayed against the gentle breeze as the woman continues to dance. Her radiant smile could be seen a mile away. Her wavy red hair glinted under the moonlight. Harry was captivated by the woman's grace and beauty. Ever after years of marriage, he couldn't help but wonder how he was able to claim this vision of loveliness as his wife. Smiling, he hastens his pace to meet this woman.

The woman stopped dancing when Harry's footsteps became apparent. The woman twirled around and faced Harry with an annoyed look on her face. "You are late Mr. Potter" she said in a bossy tone. With her hands on her hips and her brown eyes fixed in a glare, Harry was not entirely sure if it was safe to come near her. "To quote the wizard of your favorite book series, A Wizard is never late, Ginny Weasely " Harry said replied with cheeky grin. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and stuck her tongue out. "Potter actually" Ginny replied while winking at Harry.

Today was a special date for the couple. Harry thought he hasn't taken Ginny out in ages and he wanted to something special for her. Harry placed his basket and unfolded the mat beside the tree. He turned to face Ginny was walking towards him now. "What took you so long?" Ginny demanded. Her tone still has a hint of annoyance but her eyes were full of amusement. "I had to make sure everything is ready for our date. Besides, I can't go to a date looking like a shabby person when my date is the embodiment of beauty" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny who blushed in return. "Compliments won't save you from my wrath potter" Ginny whispered as she patted Harry's hair down. "Maybe a kiss will do" Harry whispered back as his face inched closer to Ginny's. Harry kissed Ginny briefly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "All is forgiven?" Harry asked. "Mhhmm. Now let's eat because I've been waiting here for a while now and my hunger is getting more dangerous by the minute" Ginny replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Harry, everything looks delicious. " Ginny noted as Harry unpacked everything. "Well, I am feeding a hungry weasely" Harry replied cheekily to which Ginny slapped his back. "Lucky for you, this Weasely tolerates everything you do" Ginny grumbled while taking a seat next to Harry. "Anything for you my love" Harry said as he cast heating charm over the food.

Harry made a plate for Ginny and placed it beside while Ginny opened the wine Harry brought. Ginny and Harry dined happily under the tree and talked about the events happened in the past. They both reminisced the days when they were still dating and teased each other's mistakes. Ginny kept teasing Harry what a horrible dancer he was to which gave Harry an idea. "Shall we dance then?" Harry asked in a challenging tone. Ginny raised her eyebrow. "With you as my partner, there's a good chance I might fall down the Hill" Ginny teased as she sipped her wine. "I'm serious Gin" Harry said as he stood up. He took out his wand and conjured the Wireless Radio to which played an upbeat song. Harry held out his hand. "Will you care for a dance Mrs. Potter?" Harry said as he bowed gently. Ginny giggled and took his hand. "If I fall, I will make sure I will land on top of you" Ginny said as Harry pulled her into his arms. Harry twirled Ginny around and matched the fast pace of the song. Ginny laughed as Harry kept moving her around as if there was a dance routine. Harry smiled her brightly, enjoying the time they have together.

A slow song came as Harry pulled Ginny closer for a slow dance. Ginny rested her head against Harry's shoulder as they swayed slowly to the rhythm of the song. Ginny sighed contently in Harry's arms as Harry kissed her head. "I miss this Harry" Ginny whispered as she cuddled against Harry. "I miss this too Gin" Harry whispered back as he kissed Ginny's head. "I missed you for so long that I couldn't think of anything else but spending time with you" Harry continued while gazing down at her. Ginny stiffened and looked at Harry. She noticed Harry's tear on his eyes and looked at him sadly.

"Harry, please. No tears" Ginny said as she wiped Harry's eyes. "You are such a crybaby" Ginny teased as she wiped Harry's face with the scarf. Harry blinked his eyes. "Was I crying again? Sorry Gin. I didn't mean to make this sad. I just miss you for so long. Since you left, I didn't know what else to do. I feel bad that I didn't get to take you on a date" Harry said as he wiped his tears. Ginny smiled at him brightly and pinched his cheek. Harry cried out in pain and looked her with disbelief. Ginny giggled and nudged his side. "Don't get so emotional Harry. That look of yours is getting tiring to look at." she scolded. Harry chuckled and wiped his glasses. They fell silent as the song comes to an end. Harry held Ginny's hand tight as he stared at her face. Ginny smiled softly at Harry while patting his hair again. she hugged Harry tightly. For moment, Harry felt complete. He felt so right and at ease. Harry closed his eyes and cried softly as time passes.

Suddenly, Harry felt someone slammed at him on his legs. He looked down and saw a little boy, smiling at him with toothy grin. "Hi Grand dad!" the little boy said as he hugged Harry's leg tightly. Harry blinked and looked around. Harry realized that he was alone on the hilltop. He looked back and saw the picnic basket by the tree, untouched. The mat was still in a roll. The wireless radio was still playing an old tune. He looked at his hands and saw how they have aged. He patted his hair and realized it was thin. His joints were starting to bother him in the cold weather and When he touched his face, it was a little wrinkly.

"Matthew! I said wait for mommy!" a voice called out. Harry looked around again and saw a man who looked like Harry when he was still in his 30's. "Albus" Harry said in surprise tone. Albus is a potion master and worked for the ministry. He planned on retiring from the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry we're late dad. Lily had an emergency bathroom break again" Albus said in an apologetic tone as he arrived. "YOU TRY BEING PREGNANT YOU SICK-" a shrill voiced shrieked through the night. "LILY LANGUAGE" Harry cut her off as Harry knelt to cover Matthew's ears. "How long have you been out here?" Albus asked as he noticed Harry was shivering slightly. "Just about 2 hours" Harry replied as he tickled Matthew's chin. "Dad, you could've come with us you know. You'll die out here without the tent" Albus said in a scolding manner. Harry chuckled as Albus was reprimanded him. Albus sounded just like Ginny. "You know that I want to spend time with your mom alone. I haven't gone on a date with her for a while" Harry said he kissed Matthew's forehead. Albus stood silently after hearing Harry's reasoning.

Lily appeared as Harry lifted his grandson up. Lily grew up similar to her mother. She had a long wavy red hair with an athlete's built. Her face is full with freckles and soft brown eyes were full of concern. She was 7 months pregnant with her second child. Matthew is her 3 year old son. She became a healer for Magical creatures at the Ministry where she often does research under the great Newt Scamander. Lily heaved as she stood beside Harry and kissed his cheeks. "Hi daddy. Sorry we're late. Jacob couldn't come because of an emergency at St. Mungus" Lily said apologetically as she took Matthew off Harry. "It's okay Lils. Being a healer is not an easy job after all" Harry chuckled as he tickled Matthew who kept pushing away from his mother. "Where's James?" Harry asked as Matthew slid off from Lily's arms and ran to the picnic basket. Lily ran after him to save the food from her son who inherited the weasley hunger trait. "He'll be here shortly with Holly and Danny. Dana is still in bed rest because so she couldn't make it but she did make some pies though" Albus said as he presented the picnic basket that he was carrying. "I'll go and set up the tent for dinner. You should get inside when it's ready dad. Cold weather is not good for you." Albus said as he walked towards the tree. Harry nodded as he watched Albus go.

Harry sighed as he started to walk toward his family when all of the sudden something slammed on him again. Harry fell off balance landed on his rear. Something fell on top of him. Harry blinked and saw his favourite pair of mischievous kids. Danny and Holly Potter are James' twins. They were Harry and Ginny's first grandkids. "Sorry Grandpa. We go so excited on seeing you" Holly piped up as she hugged Harry's neck tightly. "We missed you so much!" Danny followed his sister's example. Harry hugged the twins tightly back and a voice called out. "DANNY! HOLLY! BE CAREFUL WITH GRANDDAD" a stern voice yelled. Standing beside them was furious man who was glaring at his kids. Danny and Holly giggled and slid off Harry. They ran towards the tree which now has a tent beside it.

"Are you okay dad?" James quickly helped Harry up. Harry laughed as he stood up. "I'm okay son. Those two are just excited to see me and your mom" Harry said as he patted James' shoulder. James was taller than Harry and leaner. He looked tired but his stance is guarded and his eyes are alert. James became an Auror with ambition to be like his father. He used to be assigned to dangerous missions but because of one near death experience, he decided to go easy on his missions, to Harry and Ginny's relief. James got married and became a father to 7 year old twins. His wife, Dana, is heavily pregnant with his 3rd child.

"How was the force?" Harry asked as they head towards the gathering. "It's the same dad. I was able to complete 7 missions this week. Harden told me he might recommend me when he retires as head of Magical Law Enforcement." James said with a smug look on his face. Harry patted his back and looked at him proudly. "That's my boy" Harry praised. James blushed slightly as they approached camp.

James and Harry entered the tent and saw Lily by the table and Albus, laughing with the children. "Dad, everything looks so good!" Lily greeted as she set the food down on the table. Harry smiled as he sat at the end of the table with James beside him. Lily sat down on Harry's other side. "I sure do miss your cooking dad" James said as he sampled the meatloaf in front of him. "You should visit me often then son" Harry teased. "I would but Dana might think I'm cheating if I go there every day" James replied as he took another bite. Lily smiled as Albus joined them and sat next to James. "Don't eat it all Jamie" Albus said as he took away James' fork. "Hey now Albie. Don't go between a man and his food!" James replied while trying to get his fork back. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at her brothers. Lily quickly told James and Albus off for being too rowdy with children present. They exchanged stories and updated Harry on what he missed as the grandkids were playing near them. The family was having a pleasant time together. Harry got up and opened the bag of muggle candies for the kids. "oh come on dad, Danny and Holly wont got to bed early if you give them some candy" James complained as soon as he saw Harry's candy stash. "Lighten up James. It's Halloween. Kids are supposed to have candies" Albus said as he took a mars bars from the stash. "Easy for you since you don't have kids yet Albie" Lily grumbled. James and Lily watched with concern as the kids ran to Harry to get some candies. Soon, the three kids were occupied who has the better candy stash.

After a while, Harry looked at his children and smiled. "I think it's time" Harry said as he stood up. "Here daddy" Lily said as she handed Harry a plateful of food. "Thanks Lily-loo" Harry said affectionately and gave her a warm one arm hug. Harry stepped out of the tent. James, Albus and Lily followed him as Harry towards a tombstone. Harry knelt and placed the food in front of it. Harry wiped the tombstone clean with his handkerchief and traced the name written on it.

"Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley. Born: August 11 1981 – Died: September 23 2035"

"A loving Wife, Mother and Grandmother."

"Love as powerful as your Mother's, for you leaves its own mark

To have you've been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone.

Will Give us some protection, forever– J.K. Rowling"

Harry's tears fell from his eyes as he leaned his against the tombstone. Lily hugged her sobbing father. James and Albus looked at him with sadness and guilt. Ginny succumbed to cancer 10 years ago. The Healers weren't able to detect it on time. Harry was desperate for a cure and spent most of the days trying to find one. He gave up when Ginny asked him to. He the devoted his life taking care of Ginny until she peacefully passed away in Harry's arms.

"We're here Gin. The whole family's here. I hope you're doing well up there. The grandkids are growing up so fast. I couldn't keep up anymore. Next year, we have 2 more kids in the family. Isn't that great? You would love them. Danny and Holly are taller now and Matthew is a little prankster like his mom is. We miss you here Gin." Harry said tearfully as he knelt.

"We miss you Mom. No one can rein in Lily like you do. Her pranks may affect Matthew someday" Albus said as he knelt beside Harry. "Yeah, Mom, She's getting worse each year. Even her husband is getting scared of her antics" James added as she patted his sister's shoulder. Lily glared at both of them as Harry chuckled. Albus and James smiled when they heard Harry's laugh. "Don't worry about Dad, mom. We'll take good care of him. Like we always do" Lily said as she touched Ginny's tomb. "We'll make sure he won't go moping around like he used to when you were kids" James added. "We'll keep him company mom. Rest easy. He's in good hands" Albus promised as he hugged his dad.

They stayed silent for a while. Soon, Lily decided to head in as it was getting too cold for her. James and Albus decided to escort her. They hugged and kissed Harry before they left him alone.

"Do you think mom would forgive me if I named my little girl after her?" Lily asked as the siblings head back to the tent. "Lils, Mom would disown you in heaven if you do" James said as he hugged Lily. "I don't think it's a bad idea though" Albus replied. "Ginevra McMillan is a good name though" Lily bemused

Soon, Harry was left alone again. He took out his wand and produced a nice bouquet of flowers and placed it beside the food. "Looks lovely Harry" a voice said softly. Harry looked up and saw Ginny again. She looked the same as she was before. She smiled softly Harry and knelt in front of him.

"Ginny." Harry said softly as Ginny caressed his cheek. "Sad that our date had to end abruptly. Still had a good time though" Ginny said brightly as she hugged him. "I'm glad i did my best then" Harry replied as he kissed her forehead. Ginny glanced at the tent and sighed. "They grew up too fast" Ginny whispered. "I know. I'm not sure about their maturity though" Harry said as he chuckled softly. "Still, You did great for raising them" Ginny said proudly as she hugged Harry tighter. Harry looked at her smugly. "I did okay. They did most of the work to b honest. I think they feel bad on having to depend on their confused father" Harry said, looking embarrassed. Ginny rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and smirked. Harry looked at Ginny for a long time and sighed."I look forward to next year's date" Ginny said softly with a smile. Harry smiled shyly at Ginny and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and face. As Harry began to head back, Ginny suddenly called to Harry. "I'll be waiting for you Harry. I won't board that train without you." Ginny said as she waved good bye. "I'll be there soon" Harry replied as he headed back to the tent to enjoy dinner with his family.

-THE END-


End file.
